The fate of Jack
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Jack was your average trouble making teen, but he was a trouble making teen in love. His love was a boy named Josh he goes by another name now though and the first thing he remembered was his name, no matter how you tell it everything leads back to Pitch! SLASH Jack/Bunny and human Bunny A.K.A Josh NO HATERS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW, I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES BUT I HAD THIS STUCK IN MY HEAD AND REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS.**

**P.S. I HAVE NOT WATCHED RISE OF THE GURDIANS SO YOU MAY HAVE TO FORGET HALF THE STUFF YOU KNOW ABOUT IT, AND ALSO MY BACK STORY TO JACK FROST WILL PROBABLY BE VERY DIFFERENT!**

CHAPTER: 1

"No Jack I'm no good at snow ball fights!" The burgundy haired teen with green and blue streaks said trying to struggle out of the other teens grasp "Oh come on Josh your fine!" Jack said with a small smile and before Josh could protest he was in the middle of a snowball war dogging and throwing all over the place! The fight went on for about an hour until everybody was breathless and tired and Josh and Jack lay quietly on a snow bank smiling at each other. Jack slowly stoked Joshes cheek still smiling he let out a happy sigh "I love you so much" Josh blushed shyly and smiled going in to capture Jacks lips, slowly they broke apart "Be with me forever?" Josh asked snuggling into Jacks chest, Jake let out a breathy laugh "Forever" that was what they thought.

It was a early autumn afternoon "Want to come over to my house" Jack suggested, Josh shook his head "Love to but cant, my parents are waiting for me I'm cutting though the ally" Jack gave him a concerned look "I don't like it up there, be careful" Josh smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek "I will" he said smiling and left for his house.

Josh let a small smile grace his face, Jack could be so silly sometimes I mean just because it seemed to be getting darker and the fog seemed to be getting thicker and looked a little more black then usual it was no reason to…Oh shit! Of course Jack was right, Jack was always right, why was Jack always right! He needed to get out of here fast, he turned the other way but a puff of black smoke blocked his path! Josh was frozen with fear, he didn't know what to do but as the cloud of smoke slowly developed into a shadowy dark figure Josh knew there was nothing he could do. The dark figure let out a wicked smirk showing off his amazingly sharp and pointy teeth "Good afternoon Josh" the figure hissed "What do you want with me?" his strong Australian accent could be heard even though his clenched teeth "Oh it's not what I want with you, it's what I want with your little boyfriend Jack" Joshes eyes went wider then he ever thought they could "If you hurt him I swear…"Relax, relax I wont hurt him…if you do something for me" the figure said "What?" Josh asked "You will be taken away from this place, forget your memories and your life will change that is all I can tell you" Josh was getting desperate "And you promise you wont hurt him?" the creature smirked knowing he was winning the boy over, he gave a sincere look "I swear on his human body that I will not hurt him" Josh sighed, his bright green eyes looking at the ground "Fine do it" with a flick of the creatures wrist green, blue and black smoke was swallowing the teen and when the smoke disappeared Josh was no longer with them E. Aster. Bunny was.

**OHHHH, What's gunna happen next? Please read review and keep on keepen on to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY WOULD GO EXACTLY WHEN I WROTE IT, IT WAS JUST A IDEA I LIKED THAT WOULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND THEN I GOT SOME GREAT RESOPNSES AND WAS LIKE WOW YOU GUSY ACTUALLY LIKE THIS I'M FLATTERED, AND THEN EVERYONE IS LIKE THIS IS GREAT UPDATE SOON AND I'M LIKE (MEANTAL FREAK OUT) I'M TRYING I JUST HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO WRITE! ANYWAY THANKYOU FOR ALL THE GREAT RESPONSES PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING AND READING AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! (-:**

CHAPTER: 2

My life is Hell, I'm serious the only person who mattered in my life left without a trace. By the time I was sixteen I was almost positive he was dead…but I was not afraid or sad because I knew I would be with him someday then I turned into a spirit, an **immortal** as in the people who cant die! At that point I thought the world hated me I mean obviously someone out there didn't want me to be happy!

Now I'm with the guardians who I love but not in the same way and not on the same scale. I was happier then before and sometimes I actually have fun with the pranks I pull…like the ones I used to pull I smile I used to drag Josh around and make him help me with them he always hated it, God Josh was one of the most amazing people…one of the people…sigh…that I'm trying to forget about, apparently I'm not doing a good job of that. The Guardians tried to tell me that I was fading away because kids didn't believe in me but I knew it was because I didn't believe in myself and nothing could change that.

I had promised myself that after Josh I would never love anyone else and for so long I believed that but the longed I stayed around a certain guardian the faster that promise seemed to fade away, he was … intoxicating and I couldn't get him out of my mind. I am in love with Bunnymund.

**I'M SORRY ME AND MY CLIFF HANGERS BUT THIS GIVE YOU DOME TIME TO GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SRY 4 THE LATE UPDATE (Again) I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH CRISTMAS AND I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD EXCUSE BUT I HAVE ALSO BEEN BUSY GOING TO SEE AND THEN COMPLETELY OBSESSING OVER THE HOBBIT SORRY I KNOW! ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT RESPONSES PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING AND READING AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! (-:**

**AND TO MAKE IT UP TOO ALL OF YOU AMAZING FANS I'M GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE MOST OF MY STORIES TODAY AND MAYBE STARTING A FEW NEW ONES O.o SORRY AGAIN…AND NOW I'LL SHUT UP AND LET YOU ALL READ (-:**

**-ILOVEHULK**

CHAPTER: 3

I sat on the deck of North's workshop in the extreme cold looking up at the stars, I didn't mind the cold actually I mean I am Jack Frost as you may know I'm not just Jack anymore…Jack Frost instead not that it mattered only a few people called me Jack when that was-"NO stop thinking like that" I told myself sternly "you have a good life here with good friends and sometimes your actually having FUN! Are you going to throw all that away because of one person are you going to let all those kids down just because of him!"?! I could of argued (I'm good at that) but arguing with yourself dose not get you anywhere so I gave up "No I guess not" I whispered with a sigh "Not what?" I whipped my head around to see Bunny standing in the door curse his huge ginormous irritatingly adorable-ears their just ears. "Nothing" is said quickly turning away so he couldn't see my face, he sighed sitting down next to me "Something wrong?" he asked "No just like the stars" I replied making my voice sound successfully level "You sure?" this time he seemed more curious and tilted his head to get a better look at me "Why do you care anyway? YOU don't like me!" I shouted putting emphasis on the YOU and with that I started to walk off in a huff.

I started to storm to the nearest exit but a strong furry hand caught me before I could "Jack he whispered I do like you and I care about you so please tell me what is wrong" I was boiling over with anger not even Bunny's calming tone could help "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M UPSET? YOU WANT TO KNOW!? IT'S BECAUSE YOU REMINDE ME OF THE ONE I LOVED AND IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" it was dead silent except for Jack's heavy breathing who had not yet fully comprehended what he had done but before Bunny could reply the workshop went dark followed by many flashing sirens and alarms and Tooth bursting in through the gigantic doors breathlessly she said "Guys we have a problem"

**I'M SORRY THAT WAS PRETTY EVIL WASN'T IT? BUT LIKE I SAID I'M UPDATING MOST STORIES SO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW ME! PLEASE REVIEW (I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS THEY KEEP ME GOING AND THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY BE FORGOTTEN IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!) AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
